AZ One Shots
by Kaie13
Summary: The A-Z Challenge' where I will write a one shot titled with each letter of the alphabet, on one subject or couple...I have chosen NARUSASU. YAOI, LEMON, COURSE LANGUAGE, Ect.
1. Forbidden Pleasure

Forbidden Pleasure

A NaruSasu One Shot

By Shel Tomoya

Naruto Uzumaki, current clan leader of the kitsune residing secretly in the city of Konoha, cracked his back and stood from the large library table that he had been occupying. The tall, tanned 24 year old was fighting off a slight headache after the paperwork he had just finished. Two teens had taken the unfortunately normal hatred of vampires that kitsune's had, to the extremes and had attacked a vampire about their age. Naruto had been left to deal with the aftermath of the battle; property damage, bodily harm to the three involved, and dealing with witnesses. Though he was not holding full responsibility for the clean up, his people had been the cause of the problem, and he took it upon himself to take care of the majority.

He could have easily done his paperwork at home, but her felt like being able to take a walk once he was done, and when he stepped into the late afternoon sunlight, he sighed with relief. A few members of his clan who were on the streets smiled and nodded in his direction as he passed them; he returned their greetings awkwardly knowing full well that they would not be smiling if they had known his forbidden pleasure.

The blond man walked passed his small group of guards, who merely looked to be a group of friends chatting on the sidewalk, climbed the stairs, and entered his house. He set his papers down and shuffled to his bedroom, desperately needing a nap. The room was empty when he opened the door, not that he had really expected anyone to be there, and he fell backwards onto the mattress where he promptly fell asleep.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Naruto woke to the sound of rustling fabric and he slowly opened his eyes. Blue orbs caught the sight of lit candles and upon trying to sit up, he hound his wrists and ankles bound to the bed frame. His clothing had been removed and only a light silk sheet covered his privates.

As if in an answer to his silent confusion, a beautiful woman with short black hair that turned blue in the candle light, or one would have thought that she was a woman. The black haired man was wearing a silk kimono the dangled loosely on his small feminine frame, and when he looked up black eyes grew hungry.

"You're finally awake."

"Have you been waiting long?"

The raven shook his head. "Not overly…you gave me enough time to set up my surprise for you."

"Well aren't I lucky. Now answer me this…how exactly did you get in?" The clan leader was able to prop himself up on his elbows and get a better look at his intruder.

"The window."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No."

"Good. Do I get my surprise now? Or do I have to guess what it is first?"

The other man crossed his arms. "You know you could greet me properly Naruto. This isn't one of those 'Hey, how's it going, now let's fuck.' sort of things."

He smiled seductively. "I know, I know, but it's kind of hard for me to greet you when you are all the way over there."

The raven stepped closer; showing how ghostly pale actually he was in the brighter candlelight, sat down on the bed and kissed the tied mans lips, and was finally greeted by his lover. "Hey, how's it going, now let's fuck." To that he was given a sharp smack on the back of his head. "Oh come on Sasuke, it was too easy. I'm sorry, love." He kissed his lips again, lingering a tad longer than before.

"Fine…I guess that is a proper greeting." Sasuke grumbled. The pale man pushed his lover back down on the bed and straddled his hips, bending down and kissing him harshly. Their tongues danced sensually and alluring, and Naruto fought at his bindings, wanting desperately to be able to run his hands over the smaller body on top of him; to play with it, to tease it, to please it, to make love to it. The raven moved to his neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh.

The kistune pack leader strained his neck, exposing a larger area, and gave a throaty moan. "Sasuke…Stop it. You know that that's my – Nnn!" His lover didn't stop, but instead allowed his hands to rub toned pecks, teasing the nipples. Naruto stretched his hand and face so that he was able to bit his finger, drawing a small amount of blood. Sasuke's reaction was exactly what he had hoped for.

The vampire sat up, his eyes wide. As the sent filled the room, he closed his eyes, leaned back, and bit his lip, panting hard. Naruto slid his thumb nail into the cut he had created, making blood flow freshly and causing the raven to nearly loose control.

"Fuck Naruto…you know what that does to me!" He whispered weakly, gaining a grin from the blond who shifter his hips eagerly. Sasuke gasped quietly and reached for a bottle he had placed on the nightstand before hand. He removed the sheet, exposing Naruto's swollen manhood and rubbing a small amount of liquid from the bottle onto it. The black silk kimono was removed from Sasuke's enticing frame, and he lowered himself onto the erection, groaning in white hot pleasure. Naruto shifted his hips again, greedily taking in the vampire's happy whimpers.

Throwing his head back, the raven slammed himself repeatedly onto the tanned appendage; gasping and groaning each time he came down. He used Naruto's chest as leverage in his actions, letting them fiddle and play with the skin. Naruto himself was subconsciously fighting against his bindings, wanting to pleasure his lover, as he was him.

"N-Nnn..." they moaned and Sasuke leaned down, kissing the blond hard, trying to stifle both of their moans. The two rocked together, Naruto adding all the movement he could with his bonds. A droplet of sweat slid gradually down Sasuke's colourless back, resting itself in the dimple of his posterior. He wrapped a hand around his enlarged member and caressed it vigorously.

"H-ha…" the vampire panted in the kitsune's ear, brushing his lips sinfully against the earlobe. "I love you…Naa...Haa…Nnn!"

Naruto turned his head, capturing soft lips, and entering his tongue into the moist cavern behind them. He swirled the muscle around Sasuke's, claiming every inch of his mouth.

"I-I…love you t-too." He stammered, trying to hold onto his self-control, but he wouldn't be able to for long.

The blond had reached his limit and as the wave of rapture washed over him, he arched his back and came inside of his forbidden pleasure. The heat of his lover filling him, sent Sasuke into ecstasy and their chests were suddenly covered in white. They cried our as they came, and Sasuke rolled off of his lover, breathing deeply.

The vampire kissed the kitsune's lips and got off of the bed, pulling the silk sheet back over Naruto's groin, and the kimono over himself. "I'm going to run a bath." he said as he strutted to the bathroom, leaving the man still tied to the bed, and closing the door being him. Not a moment after Sasuke had closed the bathroom door, the door to Naruto's bedroom burst open.

"Naruto! We heard yelling! Are you al…right…?" one of his guards, who had messy brown hair and a red triangle tattooed on each cheek, hollered as he ran in. All four of his guards stood there, staring open-mouthed at their clan leader, who had turned a bright crimson.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke suddenly appeared at the door, kimono clad, a worried look on his face. The blond's guards rounded on the vampire, murdering glares in their eyes. The tattooed man grabbed the raven around the neck, slamming him against the wall, as two of the others ran forward and cut their leaders bonds.

"Kiba! Release him!" Naruto growled as he stood and walked over to the two, wrapping the sheet around his lower half. Said man complied, still shooting daggers at the pale man. The blond grabbed his lover's face and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yea…fine." He nodded.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked in a shocked tone. "What the hell is going on?"

Said man didn't reply, but kissed the vampires lips, much to the horror of his clan members. "Get the bath ready, I'll be there in a second."

He nodded and walked back into the bathroom, wiping his mess off of Naruto's chest as he went. Naruto turned back to the four kistune's in his bedchambers and took on his clan leader role. "I will expect you four not to repeat what you have seen to anyone; this is my business and not the business of the rest of the clan. I will speak to you all in the morning…for now you are dismissed. Please go back to your posts."

As they left and closed the door, he entered the bathroom to find Sasuke sitting on the counter looking at the floor, and he smile. He draped his arms around the pale man and kissed his face. "You look upset."

"They know now."

"Yes…and I will be in shit tomorrow. But not tonight…tonight I don't care. I get my forbidden pleasure for tonight at least."

FIN


	2. Train

Train

A NaruSasu One Shot

By Shel Tomoya

The train jolted slightly and Sasuke was once again woken from his half sleep. He was tired, but the constant rocking of the train car kept him awake and irritated. The door to the compartment door slid open noisily and a second man walked in. The blond was sharing the compartment with him on that particular train ride; them being on the same tour. The two had hardly spoken to each other, Sasuke finding his appearance too perfect, and the blond finding Sasuke rude and antisocial. They had spoken enough for the blond to introduce himself as Naruto, but not much was exchanged after that.

Naruto rustled loudly beneath the overhead bed that the frustrated raven was occupying, irritating him even more. He scrunched his eyes together, and tried to block out the noise, but the slam and locking of the door sent him over the edge.

Sasuke jumped to the side of his bed, glaring at the man. "Do you mind shutting up?! Some people are trying to sleep!" He gridded his teeth, panting as his anger took over, and stared at his annoyance. Naruto stepped towards him and raised his hand, but instead of punching him, as Sasuke had expected, the raven was caught off guard as hard lips her placed on his own.

Black eyes widened and he felt the temperature rise in his face. The kiss was over before it really began, when Naruto pulled and turned away. The blond was stopped by a pale hand on his chin and he was pulled back into a rough kiss.

Naruto ran tanned fingers through black locks and gripped the back of the other man's head, while said man grabbed desperately at the former's shirt. The train lurched, throwing the blond man off balance, and he stumbled backwards slightly. Sasuke held his grip on the orange, over-shirt, steadying the man. He tried to pull him back to his yearning lips, but was stopped when Naruto forced him to release his shirt and pushed his shoulders back, off of the mattress.

Strong arms pulled the orange clad man onto the preoccupied bad, grabbed its occupant, and pulled him closer. Naruto pulled off the dark t-shirt that covered the raven's almost white upper body as kissed the exposed neck hungrily, earning himself a satisfied groan from the body in his arms. He pulled away, grinning at the light pink welt he had left, and moved his lips back up to Sasuke's. The two fell rearward onto the mattress, tongues battling playfully, hands roaming curiously. The blond hooked a finger into the elastic of Sasuke's pajama pants and pulled them down and off, never letting his lips leave their position.

Naruto's shirt was ripped off by frantic hands which were also sent fumbling at his belt. The moment his jeans were removed, the tanned man was rolled over and his member was taken in Sasuke's warm mouth. Sasuke sucked greedily, causing the body beneath him to verbalize its pleasure in short, deep pants and moans. He raked his teeth along the appendage, swirling his tongue skillfully around it. Giving a deep, throaty groan, the raven vibrated his voice box, sending a wave of bliss through the blonde's body and he cried out.

Just as Naruto was about to cum, his loving tormenter released him and traveled up his body with light, teasing kisses. When he reached his face, Naruto flipped the pale man over and attacked his neck. Sasuke threw his arms around broad shoulders, and wrapped his legs around his middle. He brought his lips to the blonde's ear and whispered, "Fuck me!"

Naruto kissed his lips and positioned himself at his tight entrance. "Ready?"

Yes! Oh God! Please, just fuck me!" Sasuke panted.

He slid himself in gently, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Sasuke cringed at the foreign presence, but relaxed his muscles and allowed the good feelings to take over. Naruto pounded into him over and over, quickly falling into a rhythm. He changed his position of entree, thrust back in, and the man surrounding his shaft let out an exasperated gasp.

"Oh God! There! Do it again!"

The blond did as he was told and was rewarded with encouraging cries. He shifted his weight, making himself able to support their antics with one arm, and clutched Sasuke's hardened, exposed groin, rubbing in tune to their tempo. The raven was being overwhelmed, his head and body swimming with a wonderful tingling.

Naruto bent his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck; he knew he was close. The two were sweating, and panting, and growing severely close to the ecstasy that they desired, but they knew that the longer they held on, the more powerful the feeling would be.

They pushed harder and farther, until neither could wait any longer. They shared a sonorous, sweet kiss as Sasuke released his seed onto their chests. The sheer enjoyment of the action caused him to tense himself, sending Naruto over the edge after him, and the blond came inside of him, bliss running through him.

The two separated, Naruto rolling to the side, panting. The room was now hot, and smelled of their love-making, and they looked at each other, basking in the ecstasy they had created. They wrapped themselves in blankets and stayed close throughout the rest of the night, sharing small kisses and light touches. They fell asleep after a while, upon waking they didn't speak.

Not a word was said as they packed up their belongings when the train was about to stop, and they remained silent as they exited the car and stepped into the sunlight for France. The two stood far from each other as their guide instructed them on their travels to the next hotel. But as the group began to move blue eyes caught black, and Naruto and Sasuke shared a brief smile, before following their guide. They would be requesting to be roomed together at the next hotel, and the next, and the next.

FIN


End file.
